


Armin x Sasha

by J93, Konekou



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekou/pseuds/Konekou
Summary: Written by konekou from Fiverr, as requested by me.





	Armin x Sasha

**Author's Note:**

> My Request  
> While on a mission, Armin and Sasha get separated and lost in a blizzard. They find a nearby cabin and shack up together for the night. Both are frozen to the bone and huddle around the fireplace together. Sasha has been in love with Armin for a while now but doesn't know if Armin would ever recuperate her feelings (Annie is his ex and still in her crystal). They haven’t had much opportunity to talk alone so she uses this chance and asks what’s on his mind (being a Titan-Shifter, Annie, etc.). After a heartfelt conversation, their eyes linger and Sasha leans in and kisses him. Armin returns it and lovemaking ensures.
> 
> Bonus (if possible): End with Levi Squad arriving at the cabin and finding the two lovebirds.

By the time Sasha opened her eyes, everything surrounding her was covered in pure white. She could hardly move her arms or legs, quickly noticing that they were trapped under mounds of snow. She sucked in an icy breath of air, trying to keep herself from feeling panicked as a wave of dread washed over her. ' _What on earth happened to me?_ ' the brunette attempted to move her fingers—thank goodness—at least those were still working. One of the last things that Sasha could remember was the wind beginning to pick up and snow starting to fall … The sound of Levi's voice directing everyone to fall back and head for shelter … Also the fact that nearly _all_ of their horses started to whinny and flee. It was definitely a struggle to get her own horse to pay attention for a millisecond. Not to mention, her body was _incredibly_ sore. Her bones ached and her torso felt like the air was previously squeezed out of her. Sasha groaned to herself as she tried to stretch out her legs, noticing that they weren't _entirely_ immobilized. She mustn't had been encased in the snow for very long at all then. If it had been any longer, she would've surely died by now. Why couldn't she really remember anything else? It was all a bit of a foggy haze in her head when she tried to collect her thoughts. Flashes of teeth raced through her mind, a gaping mouth and hot steam. A faint sensation of fear rose to her stomach as she refocused on her current situation. She wanted to dig herself free, though, her mind wasn't exactly clicking with her physical body at the moment. Sasha was starting to feel the foggy haze of dizziness start to enrapture her again, her body was shivering and she was starting to feel her appendages go numb. ' _This is it … isn't it? I'm going to die here … buried in snow and no one will ever know what happened to me._ ' Sasha's mind began to reel, thinking of all the people she'd leave behind—the one she loved for a while now—she'll never see again. Her eyes flickered from behind her closed lids as she began to let out weak, shallow breaths.

Before Sasha managed to take what she thought were her last breaths, she felt hands on her body. Hands that gripped her arms, pulling her out of the snow and dragging her to a safer position. The brunette barely opened her eyes, eyelashes speckled with snow as she tried to make out who this person was. Blonde locks, blue eyes, determined expression … She knew who this was. She wanted to move her body and hold her own weight, but, it was no use, she was completely immobile. The blonde boy was truly using every bit of his energy to pull this girl onto his back, supporting her weight as he trudged through the heavy snow. He was tired, his muscles throbbed painful with each step. The blonde knew that he overexerted himself this time... but, he couldn't do much but continue on. Even though the snowfall had restricted his vision, he knew exactly where he was heading. There was a cabin nearby that he had discovered earlier, it looked fit enough to house the both of them. No one appeared to be living there... Whoever lived their previously must have left long ago. All the while, Sasha could barely keep her head from slipping down this boy's shoulder, settling to rest in his neck. His feet stepped through the snow, almost stumbling when the ground became uneven. It was _freezing_ and his clothes were becoming wet. After a few moments, Armin came across a series of old wooden steps that lead up to the patio of a storm-worn cabin. He tapped into his last energy reserves to carry Sasha up those steps and into the shelter, closing the door behind him. He let out a shaky breath, quickly leading them both to the fireplace. If he wanted to save Sasha, he had to act quickly. He set the girl down, gathering the pile of fur blankets that were found in the bedroom and bringing them out for her. He set them next to her, kneeling down and starting to slip off her jacket. All of her clothes were damp from being buried in the snow—he had to undress her. His eyebrows knit together as he began to unbutton her gray blouse, moving hastily as he kept his level head. When he finished taking off her wet garments, he pulled the thick fur blankets over her, promptly wrapping the girl's rigid body. He stood once again, rushing to start a flame in the fireplace. He gathered the tinder earlier, making sure everything was in place before he set out the kindling. He layered the wood pieces and began to light the fire with the matches that were strewn beside the fireplace. Armin watched as the fire grew, letting out a quiet sigh.

After he was finished with the fire, he turned to Sasha once again. Kneeling down next to her, he observed the way she breathed before leaning down and hovering his ear above her nose. Her breaths were soft, but definitely not as shallow as they were earlier. He pulled the girl closer to the fire, resting his hand against the fur as he watched her gentle expression. He prayed over and over in his mind that this girl would wake … That she would be alive and well. A few moments passed and Armin noticed Sasha's eyes open slightly, a quiet rumble leaving her throat. She swallowed weakly, shifting within the blankets as she turned her body towards the fireplace. ' _Everything … is so warm._ ' the brunette thought, her eyes opening even wider as she caught a glimpse of the blaze. There were tiny embers flickering within the fireplace, faint crackling noises became easier to hear as she began to regain some of her senses. She could've sworn she was going to die today … part of her … thought she did. There was no way she was saved … As her thoughts fluttered about in her head, she realized that a pair of blue eyes had been watching her. His expression softened when he realized that she finally woke up, smiling when her eyes met his. “You're awake...” he whispered, sighing softly. He was so _relieved_ when Sasha finally woke up … She could live another day. The girl looked down, noticing that she was wrapped up in dark brown fur blankets, her arms and legs were also bundled up within them. She still felt a little confused, drowsy and exhausted but … She was alive. As she tried to move, she was stopped by a gentle hand pressing down against her chest, “Don't move yet, okay? Give yourself a moment to recover,” Armin said as he watched her settle back down into the covers. “I'm going to fix us something to eat, so, I will be right back,” he reassured her before getting to his feet and walking into the kitchen area.

This cabin appeared as if it hadn't been inhabited for quite a few years. Everything was dusty and the wood was splintering in some places on the walls. No matter the circumstance, Armin was going to make sure that he could care for the both of them here until help arrived … or they could find help on their own. His blue eyes scanned the kitchen, noticing a variety of old frying pans and a beat up kettle resting on top of the stove. He saw this setting when he stumbled upon this cabin earlier, hoping this would be a good place to take shelter. Thankfully, Armin had caught a wild pheasant in the area before they all got separated. A sigh of relief left him as he pulled the bird out of his satchel by its neck, pulling out his knife and cutting down fowl's back. He examined it, removing it's feathers and preparing it to be eaten. He cleared a space, setting out a cloth and laying the bird down. His hands worked the stove, getting a good-enough fire going before pulling down one of the pans. This would've been a whole lot easier had they had access to good kitchen equipment. This would have to do, though, and it was better than nothing at all. Armin waited until the pan was at a good temperature before grabbing the bird and placing it on the steaming pan. It would take longer this way and it might not taste as good without olive oil or salt... Though, Armin had to make do with what he had. He roasted the bird, checking it's insides every so often as he watched the outer flesh turn crispy. His eyes settled on the fire flickering below the pan, letting his mind trail off into the flames as he waited for this meal to cook. Earlier that day, they had all been ordered to scout the perimeter … not expecting this horrific blizzard to unfold. He was following behind, catching up with Sasha as her horse started to act strangely. That was when his ears caught the sound of Levi's voice calling out to them, directing everyone to regroup and seek shelter behind the closest wall. The winds grew harsher, nearly knocking him off of his horse as he saw the first snowfall.

 _“Everyone! Seek shelter and make haste. You'll get lost in the blizzard if you don't.” the commander's voice called out. Looking around himself, he noticed the snow piling up higher than it ever had before. This was it … a real blizzard was upon them and it was life or death. The weather could be as hostile as the_ titans _were—as the earth could take back her land whenever she wanted it. Armin knew that their time was extremely limited and the group was already galloping as fast as their frightened horses could take them. Blue eyes gazed to his left, noticing a horse running off into another direction while Sasha chased after it. “Sasha!” the blonde called out, but, to no avail. He huffed, gripping the reins of his horse and directing him forward. The blonde watched as Sasha's horse began to disappear into the snowstorm, quickly following after them both. It was almost like a blur … but Armin could remember what happened. As he tracked the girl and her horse's steps, his vision began to become obstructed by the snow. The howl of the wind rang in his ears until he thought he was going to turn deaf. This was worse than he thought—he suddenly lost sight of Sasha and her horse completely. A shattering cry broke through the wind's roar at that very moment, leaving Armin with a panic-stricken expression on his face. Was that... Sasha? She sounded hurt—very very hurt. A second after that scream, there was another, more menacing bellow coming from the same direction. The sound resonated within his chest, shaking him to his very core. It was enough for his horse to raise his front legs and let out an alarming neigh, backing up as Armin tried to regain his control over him._

 _As the rush of snow and wind obstructing his vision cleared for a moment, he spotted the girl … in the hands of a seven-meter class titan. It opened its large jaws, revealing a multitude of human-like teeth as it brought the brunette closer to_ it's _mouth. Armin felt his heart stop, but his hands gripped his horse's reins and instructed him to go onward. He was acting on pure impulse and instinct, ordering his horse to stop as he jumped off. His feet hit the ground, sprinting towards Sasha's location as he readied himself to attack. He unsheathed his blades, face full of determination as he launched his grappling hooks into a nearby oak tree. The gas mechanism in his gear activated as he propelled himself around the tree, getting enough air under him as his hooks attached themselves into another large oak tree. Maneuvering in this weather was nearly impossible … There was almost zero visibility and the strong winds were enough to knock one's balance right out from under them. Armin wouldn't give up, because to give up was to fail... and he would not fail Sasha. Armin focused his gaze on the titan, shooting into the air as his grappling hooks quickly snaked back into his maneuver gear. All in a seconds time, Armin was now above the titan. He felt the pressure in his chest, the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the slight dizziness in his head. He launched his hooks once again, this time attaching them to the titan itself. Armin swung around, catching more air and speed as he zipped around towards the monstrosity's back. He zeroed in on the titan's neck, blasting himself forward once more through the heavy wind and snowfall to attempt a strike. It's mouth flooded with saliva, dripping down its chin as it pulled a terrified Sasha closer and closer. She felt her breath caught in her throat, suffocating as the being squeezed her midsection. She dug her nails into the titan's calloused flesh, every fiber in her body trying to fight for her survival. Though it would never work, it was too late. The titan's enlarged eyes narrowed as it stared down at the girl with an unsightly grin._

 _As soon as it was about to sink its teeth into human flesh, Armin's blades ripped across the nape of the titan's neck. The sound of steam rose and Armin could feel the heat from it. He made the perfect cut and the titan loosened its grip on Sasha. The lumbering being fell_ backwards _, crashing into the snow as even more steam started to rise off of its flesh. Armin had to shoot his grappling hooks into another tree, anchoring himself safely to the trunk as he lost his initial grip on the monster. As it fell, Sasha did the same, her heart beating faster than it ever had in her entire life. Sasha plummeted towards the snowy earth, falling in and out of consciousness as her body went fresh out of adrenaline. It felt like forever before her body crashed into the snow, the icy fragments splattering everywhere. Armin barely managed to balance himself against the tree, his feet slipping down the trunk as he also fell into the snow. His grapple hooks slithered back into their place before he forced himself to stand. His legs shook as he walked, noticing the girl's reddish-brown hair covered in snow. The fear settled at the bottom of his stomach when he thought about the possibility of Sasha being dead. However, he continued to keep his wits about him when he finally approached her body. Her eyes were closed, arms and legs buried in the snow as he fell to his knees. He wasn't finished yet—so he persevered. Armin leaned down and begun digging the girl out of the snow, enough to expose her arms and midsection. He then used the rest of his strength to pull her out... hoping that she didn't die on him. What would he have done had he found her breathless? …_ Souless _? What could he have done better?_

Armin was snapped back into reality as soon as he heard a faint voice call out to him. His chest tightened and he immediately looked over his shoulder. _Was that Sasha?_ His eyes refocused on the cooking pheasant in front of him before blowing out the fire. He checked the bird, realizing that he overcooked it slightly. Armin furrowed his brows, taking the pan off of the stove and setting it down on a cooler part of the counter. After he was finished, he quickly headed into the living room. Sasha was starting open her eyes, gazing around the ceiling with a half-awake expression on her face. Everything was still cloudy and she was barely able to make total sense of where she was right now. “Armin...” the brunette's voice was slightly raspy as she shifted in the bundle of blankets. The blonde was quick to kneel down next to her, bringing his hand up to push her bangs out of her eyes. “I'm here, Sasha. Don't worry...” he attempted to calm her nerves, taking his hand away as he sat down. Crossing his legs and letting out a soft sigh, he made eye-contact with her again. She had a gentle smile on her face, enjoying the warmth of the fire and her comrade beside her. Sasha then noticed Armin sitting up slightly, “I cooked the pheasant I caught earlier … Wait a moment and I'll go get it,” he said before disappearing into the kitchen once again. Sasha's gaze followed the blonde boy until he went through the door, her eyes settling on the ceiling once again. She felt so much better than before … her whole body felt like it was gradually warming up and she could actually _think_. Her chest tightened a bit when she looked around the cabin. ' _Did- … Armin carry me here? He must've. For some reason I- … I can't remember a thing that happened before the snow started to fall,_ ' the brunette thought to herself as she turned her body over to face the flickering flames. ' _All I remember is …_ ' her thoughts trailed off as she felt the dull ache in her lower body. ' _My body aches and- … it hurts to breathe._ ' she knew the static feeling of dread more than anything else. ' _Teeth... a salivating mouth... my life flashing before my eyes. The only thing I could think about was the fact that I never told him._ ' the girl felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach the moment she saw the titan's face before her in her memories. Its grip was so tight that she could barely remember if she was even breathing during the time.

' _If I can remember being that close to a titan's mouth. Why am I still able to breathe even now? It was all because of him. The one... that I almost didn't get the chance to say_ good-bye _to. The one... that I love the most._ ' Sasha let an airy chuckle leave her, thanking the gods—or whoever was watching over her that her heart was still beating at this moment. It was a gift that she most likely would never be able to repay. The voice buzzing around in her head vanished as soon as she caught sight of the blonde entering the living room again. Her hazel eyes lit up with a certain fire in them when she saw the cooked pheasant set down onto the table. This girl felt as if she hasn't eaten in _ages_. Her body wanted to sprint up and take a good look at the meat, consume it as if it were her very last meal. It's flesh was slightly overcooked from what she was able to see from the floor—but it looked _delicious_. Sasha would be perfectly patient, though. Her eyes meeting Armin's pale blue ones as he turned to face her with a delicate smile on his face. “Feeling a bit better now? I bet you can smell it,” he chuckled, walking over to her and taking a seat on the wooden floorboards. Sasha nodded, a sweet smile spreading across her lips as she attempted to move now, her bones had a dull ache, but she felt good enough to sit up. Armin had a slight worried look on his face when he watched her sit up, using her hands to balance herself against the floor. “Armin...” she voiced quietly, her smile widening. “Thank you,” she bowed her head in a sign of gratitude. She truly was thankful that Armin went out of his way to save her... it must've been hard for him. Armin was quick to shake his head, rubbing the nape of his neck with his hand as he returned her smile. “No need to thank me, I would've done it regardless,” he replied genuinely, watching her eyes. She sighed in content, glancing over at the food that sat on the table. “You caught that?” she said, a teasing look of surprise on her face. Armin turned his head before looking back at her, “Huh? Oh! Of- … Of course I did!” he nodded, taking to his feet and going over to the cooked meal. He picked up his knife that was placed beside the bird, cutting a chunk of the breast off. “While we were camped last night. I saw it in the forest behind a bush... about to take off,” he explained, looking over his shoulder and noticing that Sasha decided to take it upon herself to try and stand.

Sasha still felt sore, but, it wasn't as bad as it was a couple of hours ago. She gripped the fur, shuffling her feet slightly until they felt the ground. That was when she noticed it—she was completely naked. Her cheeks erupted into a deep red that looked almost hotter than the fire in the fireplace. Not because she was naked with someone else present, no. It was the fact that... Armin _must've_ undressed her. The fact that she … had feelings for this boy made the weird feeling even more intense. The sudden realization flooded her mind as she looked down at herself, thankfully, she was still covering herself with the blankets. “You all right?” the blonde asked as he set the knife down, going over to her. Sasha blushed more as soon as he got closer to her, nodding as she offered him a calm smile. “Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” she chuckled, her voice still a tad hoarse—but it was improving. “Why don't we just eat?” she added with a teeth-baring grin. Armin smiled in response, nodding as he went over to grab two glass plates from the kitchen. When he returned, Sasha was sitting upright more easily, laying her back against the wall. She watched as Armin went over to carve up the bird and separate some pieces onto the two plates. He walked back over, sitting next to her and setting both of the plates onto the floor in front of them. Sasha smiled, a faint rosy tint still staining her cheeks as she voiced a quiet, “Thanks.” Armin took his plate into his lap and started to eat, tearing the juicy flesh of the pheasant off with his teeth and chewing promptly. No one had to tell Sasha twice to eat. She dug in as soon as she was able to, munching away at a huge piece. Her entire _being_ was immediately enraptured by the flavor of the bird—given that she hadn't really eaten anything this good in about twelve hours. As she chewed, her eyes met Armin's and she smiled bashfully. “So, you caught this, huh? It's amazing,” she praised, taking another bite. The blonde responded with a nod and a smile in return since he couldn't actually talk with his mouth full.

They spent a good while talking about what had happened a few hours earlier. Sasha was starting to feel better, more livelier than before. Her body was warm and she was safe … all thanks to this boy beside her. Her eyes got lost in his for a moment after the calm silence fell upon them, only parting her lips to say, “Armin... H- … How have you been feeling recently?” her voice was soft, just barely above the faint flickering of fire embers. She had a gut feeling that the question must've seemed out of place, but, she still wanted to ask. The girl's eyebrows furrowed a second after her words, adding, “I mean, about … about Annie,” she mumbled, glancing downwards at her now fidgeting fingers. Armin swallowed, blinking owlishly at her before his gaze turned towards the floorboards. “Well … She's- she's still in her crystal. I don't … know how I feel about everything—if that's what you're asking,” he began to say, setting the glass plate back down on the floor instead of on his lap. Sasha listened quietly, her heartbeat steadily starting to increase. “I don't … feel that way about her anymore,” he decided to add, voice trailing off as his eyes met the brunette's. “There's just been so much changing within all of us … the fact that I never _know_ when someone I care about is going to die scares me. It could happen anytime and sometimes … there's nothing I can do to prevent it.” he continued to speak, feeling a tightening in his chest. “I never imagined that things would change _this_ much … it's … almost suffocating. Nothing is how it once was.” he went quiet after that. “Armin … I know how you're feeling,” she begun to explain, meeting his blue eyes once again. “When that titan grabbed me, I- … I felt like I would never get to tell you … how I felt,” she bit her lower lip. “I like you a lot, Armin... more than... I ever thought I would.” Upon hearing these words from this girl, Armin's cheeks flushed red as he sat up slightly. “You … like me?” he asked. When she nodded, his heart turned into pure fireworks. That was when it all clicked—he liked her too—or else his heart wouldn't have reacted this severely. “Armin... I admire your levelheadedness... your compassion for others and the way you can just throw yourself into the heat of it all to do what _you_ think is right,” she explained, feeling as if she was opening up her heart to him in that very moment. She felt vulnerable … but, she knew that she could trust this boy.

Armin took it upon himself to scoot slightly closer to the other girl, his eyes watching hers as he listened. “I- … feel the same about you, Sasha,” he said, his voice quiet as his focus trailed to her lips. “I always admired your tenacity... and I couldn't just stand still when you were in trouble.” his gaze refocused on her amber eyes. “You would've done the same for me if you could,” he said without a single doubt in his words. Sasha's expression softened into a warm smile, cheeks still scarlet red as she moved closer to him as he did. She bit her lip, “You think I'm _that_ brave?” she teased lightly before nodding her head, “I'd do anything to save you too if I had the chance,” she whispered, leaning in and pressing her lips against his. Armin's breath caught within his throat as soon as he felt her lips touch his. Fireworks erupted in Sasha's chest, causing her heart to throb against her ribs. She knew that she had to be the one to initiate this kiss … She wanted him to _know_ how she truly felt. Her hands trembled lightly as they set themselves on his shoulders. By doing this, she started to feel the fur blankets slip lower and lower on her. She didn't mind, though. She trusted Armin with all of her heart. Her hands gently snaked around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss as she felt his lips part for a breath. She took this little opportunity to poke the tip of her tongue into his mouth. His breath hitched, but invited her in nonetheless. He was loving how easily she was able to take the reins of this situation … making him feel unbelievably loved. Sasha was comfortable enough with Armin to let down her walls. However, she was probably just as nervous as he was … She didn't want to do anything to mess up this moment. The fur slipped down, gathering at her midsection as her breasts became exposed. Her skin was flushed, but she wasn't going to shy away from the other boy right now. Armin's eyes slowly opened when he felt the other girl pull back. “Sasha...” he panted, taking notice of her almost immediately. She bit her lip, giving him a bashful yet playful look, “Yeah?” she steadily pulled the blonde closer to her by his shirt, falling back into the fur blankets and looking up at him.

“I want you,” she mouthed, her voice barely a whisper from her lips. A delightful shiver coursed itself up Armin's spine, spreading a feeling a bliss throughout his body. Meanwhile, Sasha was feeling the exact _same_ feeling. Their lips met again and Sasha resumed her gentle hold by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer. His movements were gradual too, his hands feeling down her sides and hips. Sasha felt sparks all across her skin, everywhere he was touching her. Trailing down further, she felt his hands between her thighs, spreading her legs apart. Her heart skipped a beat, amber eyes meeting pale blue ones as he leaned down, placing a kiss on her abdomen. “I want you too...” he finally replied, straightening his back and slipping off his shirt. He tossed it to the side, revealing just how defined his body actually was under those clothes. Armin graced her with a smile, leaning back just enough to free himself from the confines of his pants. He was already half-hard, cock twitching slightly in excitement for the other girl. Sasha kept her eyes on him, her chest beginning to rise and fall. She felt her cheeks burn, watching how Armin rubbed the tip of his hard cock up against her aching womanhood. Her hips twitched upwards in response, causing a low moan to escape from Armin's throat. He slowly began to push into her, noticing how her body reacted to his size. He wasn't _enormously_ big, but, his cock was thick and Sasha could feel it filling her up nicely. A quiet purr left her lips, followed by a soft moan when she felt him push in, even more this time. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted her to get adjusted to him before he went any further. She moaned again, wrapping her legs around his waist before whispering, “Go ahead...” her breath was hot and she wanted Armin so badly. He was quick to oblige her, starting to move his hips in and out. She felt her body shiver, loving the sensation of Armin's now hard cock shaping her insides. He pressed deeper each time, reaching her deepest of places. A few moments later, Sasha was starting to let out even more audible moans. Loving how hard he was starting to go, stirring her up as his cock began to leak.

“A-Armin, _yes_ , please … r-right there …” she groaned, biting her lip as she brought the blonde's hips into her with each thrust. Her legs began to shake and her breath began to grow more erratic. She was definitely close to reaching her orgasm, feeling her mind reel around the pleasure. Armin noted her noises, gripping her hips and squeezing her thighs the harder he went. “Sasha-Ah!” he started to cry out, melting into the feeling and not even being able to feel his hips anymore. “I'm gonnahah- gonna cum,” he slurred, furrowing his brows as he leaned over her. His body was becoming desperate—she could definitely tell. It wasn't long at all before he came hard, coating Sasha's insides and filling her up. Sasha cried out, hips twitching up in an instinctual response to Armin's release. Her thighs shook, reaching her own orgasm as it finally hit her harder than anything she's ever felt. She mumbled Armin's name over and over again throughout the high of her climax, pulling the boy close to her for a deep kiss. They were both sweating and they probably made the cabin hot from everything they had done. She pulled away for a breath, looking into his eyes and smiling. “That … was so good,” she whispered to him. He chuckled breathlessly, returning her smile, “It... it was,” he kissed her again. After the high of their orgasm had calmed down, they were both basking in the afterglow, cuddling close. She snuggled the blonde closer to her, keeping them both warm in the fur blankets now. Everything was so calm … and Armin was actually happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. Before they even knew it, the cabin door was suddenly creaked open. It was … Captain Levi and … the rest of his squad?! Armin's cheeks burned red, nearly having a heart attack. Meanwhile, Sasha covered her face, hiding her blush as she sunk deeper into the blankets. “Th-They found us,” she mumbled as Levi entered, inspecting the lodge. He gave them an unamused look, quirking a brow at the two lovebirds. “Looks like we found you two in time,” he said, turning on his heel and stepping out into the patio of the cabin. “Get dressed immediately, we are heading back and there's no time to waste,” he said simply. Armin was still blushing incredibly, not even wanting to move from where he was. “Let's go then, hm?” Sasha smiled, sitting up. “Our clothes should be dry now, let's get changed like he said.” Sasha's cheeks were still red, but nothing could change how _happy_ and in _love_ she was right now. Armin bit his lip, nodding, “Y-Yeah, let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend konekou from Fiverr if you want to an NSFW/Lemon Fanfic commission.
> 
> Her account is here: https://www.fiverr.com/konekou/write-a-nsfw-lemon-fanfiction-for-you?ref_ctx_id=a6ec2a6a-8a79-49ea-9669-0103aab63950


End file.
